


September 19, 2013

by Principia



Series: Carmichael Industries 2.0 [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	September 19, 2013

He's awakened by a soft, nuzzly kiss on the cheek, and for just a moment, Chuck thinks he must be dreaming. But then the kiss is followed up by the sensation of his wife's fingers lightly dancing along his shoulder, then down his arm, finally coming to a rest on his hand, which she lightly squeezes.

"Happy Otherversary, Chuck," she purrs softly in his ear, his name rolling off her tongue like it's the best endearment she could ever bestow on someone.

When she says his name in her slightly husky, early morning voice, that might just be his favorite. Especially when it's a nice, peaceful, do-nothing morning like this, when that honeyed promise in her tones is something she  _frequently_  follows up on.

A fact he's swiftly reminded of when he feels her extricate her left foot from between his, and begins trailing it slowly up his shin as she presses herself up against him from behind, draping one long, toned leg over both of his.

Chuck slowly rolls over to face Sarah, and smiles, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. He's glad to see the look in her eyes is far happier and more confident than she had been this time last year.  

Or on their wedding anniversary this year, when he'd found Sarah holed up in the guest bedroom in tears, confessing that as hard as she'd tried, and with as many memories as she'd already recovered, their wedding day still wasn't one of them.

Ellie's explained that it might have something to do with those harrowing days between what had been their rehearsal dinner and their somewhat delayed wedding. Or in a computer-oriented layman's terms, the defective Intersect had taken every file associated with that hazy, half-remembered time before and after her Norseman-induced coma and summarily treated it as discardable.

The fact that Sarah's since recovered  _some_  of the associated memories in a random fashion gives them all hope that those memories weren't outright overwritten ('Chuck, when did I have a doily on my head?'), but the less stress Sarah puts on herself about it, the better.

So if he and Ellie can celebrate Mother's Day a week before Halloween (yes, even after Mary's return to their lives), why not celebrate the day he and Sarah met as their anniversary, a day she definitively remembers?

(She'd come dashing clear across the Carmichael Industries offices that day, and burst in on an investigative computing session. Chuck had barely had time to get his headphones off before she'd pounced on him, raining kisses over his face as she excitedly started describing the day from start to finish, including everything she'd been thinking and feeling as it had happened. It had taken him a few dazed minutes to figure out what she was telling him about, until he'd realized she was describing  _him_  as a "kid," and having a laugh over the straw-grasping analyst Graham had put on the phone with her, and how desperately, marvelously wrong they'd all been about him.)

Sarah starts idly playing with his hair, smiling fondly as she seems to be counting the curls he's grown back in, after her adorable, blushing confession that she missed them.

"Happy Otherversary, baby," Chuck murmurs happily. He leans up and plants a long, savoring kiss on her lips, then settles back onto his pillow.

Sarah licks her lips and smiles at him warmly, a sly smile forming slowly on her face as she starts eyeing him up and down like she's trying to figure out where to start with a challengingly-wrapped present. Maybe he shouldn't have bothered with his standard tee and pajama pants last night.

Chuck's not sure he needs to know what  _his_  face looks like, but if it's anything close to how love-drunk he feels right now, he's sure it's pretty goofy.

Life is _good_.


End file.
